She's So High Above Me
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: While celebrating Sasuke's return, Naruto can't help but notice a shy heiress across the floor. When song is the only way to convey how he feels, what will Naruto do? R&R!


Hi everyone! Ok, I was listening to this song and the idea for the fic kind of mugged me… so I figured I should write it while my plot bunny proves it IS still alive, just taking a very _long_ vacation.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the back of the Broken Senbon's club, taking one of the few breathers he had been allowed that night. He and Sakura had finally dragged Sasuke back to Konoha and, after hours of debate, his sentence was lightened from death to a very strict probation. Grinning at the memory of the Uchiha being cleared, Naruto lost some of his hype when he remembered why he had pulled back from one of the biggest celebrations in a long time. He had been in the middle of the dance floor trying to convince Sakura to dance with him when the last of the Rookie Nine entered the club.

That was when he saw Hyuuga Hinata walk through the door.

Despite being from a high class clan, the Hyuuga heiress was wearing simple clothes; darkened jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She was standing slightly behind her cousin, Neji, smiling softly at everyone gathered for Sasuke's return. Naruto continued to stare as she and Team Eight made their way inside, growling slightly as he saw Inuzuka Kiba sling his arm casually over her shoulder. He caught himself before anyone heard him; why should he be growling at Kiba, anyways?

This was why Naruto, self proclaimed future Hokage, was leaning against the wall of the club, his eyes drifting to the heiress without his knowledge.

"Hinata looks nice tonight, doesn't she?"

Naruto nearly jumped of his skin, sighing in relief when he saw Sakura standing next to him, a knowing smile on her face.

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing, sneaking up on a guy like that?!"

"So much for being a ninja," Sakura said, rolling her eyes and joining him next to the wall.

"Hey! I'm the best ninja in the whole village, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, though it lacked some of his usual energy.

Sakura shook her head, "You may be _one_ of the best ninja, but you're definitely not the sharpest in some things…"

She trailed off, jerking her head into the direction of Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened, slowly putting together what the entire village had known for years. He thought of all the times her face went red, the times she fainted when he got too close and, most of all, how she always believed in him in her own quiet way.

"And here I thought she was just weird," Naruto muttered under his breath, causing a laugh from the rosette next to him.

"Took you long enough," Sakura said grinning at him, some relief in her eyes that her blonde teammate had finally worked it out.

"But what am I meant to do now? I can't just walk up to her…" Naruto looked over at Hinata, before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Well," Sakura's eyes turned mischievous, "this _is_ a karaoke bar as well, you know."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood on the stage, anime tears running from his lone eye as he completed another ridiculous challenge from his 'eternal rival'. Ignoring the laughs of the surrounding shinobi, Kakashi sighed in relief as the last notes from Barbie Girl ended and turned to pass the microphone to the next singer. If he had any surprise of Naruto being next or of his song choice, Kakashi didn't let it show, just nodding to the determined looking kitsune as he got off the stage.

As the opening bars played out, everyone looked surprised to see Naruto ready to sing, looking at the pale eyed Hyuuga heiress, who met his gaze just as he started to sing.

"She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me

First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything

What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me

She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me"

Through the song, blue eyes never left white ones, Naruto's words creating the full impact they had intended. While everyone clapped for his performance, Naruto used all his ninja stealth to make his way to Hinata without being noticed by the crowd before coming to a stop in front of her.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"I know, Hinata-chan. I'm just sorry for not noticing you before," Naruto said honestly, wondering how on earth he could have missed it.

But he didn't miss how Hinata had move closer to him, nor how her lips formed soft smile as she moved them towards his own. He barely heard the whispered words 'I love you' before their lips connected together.

* * *

See?!?! How could I not write that after hearing the song? It fits so well for this couple. Ok, please tell me what you think via review!!!!! Also feel free to feed my plot bunny carrots if you have any way to make it work a bit faster so I might finish some other stories of mine…

Ooooh, disclaimers! I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't own Tal Bachman's High Above Me or Aqua's Barbie Girl.

Lady of Elysion


End file.
